


How did Tyler and Josh actually met?

by Gyroprattasaur



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Meaning, Twenty One Pilots Reference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-13 23:12:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14122902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gyroprattasaur/pseuds/Gyroprattasaur
Summary: The great adventure of the friendship of Tyler and Josh based on their interviews.





	How did Tyler and Josh actually met?

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time to post TOP fan fiction on AO3, I hope you will appreciate my works and my thinking when it comes about friendship, also, this doesn't contains any explicit topics about these precious people, because like Josh said, "...when I heard some fans screaming, 'I love you', I think what they are trying to say is I respect you..." enjoy

Title: How Tyler and Josh actual met?

Preface:

I recently watched their interviews about themselves and many other things, and I’ve noticed that they are creative when they are being asked the question “How did you two met”, they tend to make their own stories of how they met, and I see that it’s fun that they are making these wonderful stories, which I want to connect them all as possible as I can, so enjoy on what I’ve typed. Some of the stories which they told are not included here (Like that they “met” when Tyler was a smol bean inside his mother’s womb, and the time when they “met” in Tinder)

Story:

The good old days of 2007 remind us those wonderful times of great music of the early 2000’s, these works can connect one person to another one, but this only happens if you are actual born before 2010, one person might help you to remind everything that happened before 2010 is Tyler Joseph. If you want to know this person, we have to know what really made Tyler Tyler.

Chapter One: The Alligator Farm

When he was sixteen, he started working with his great uncle, his uncle believe that every nephew have to work for his uncle to show what is the true meaning of uncle-to-nephew relationship, Tyler didn’t refuse his uncle’s decision, but he was concern that he were working at the train station, “What’s fun about trains? It just go around the city, that’s all” Tyler murmured about this suffer. One day, his uncle decided to make Tyler work in making the rails in the middle of the Dixon’s forest, “What the hell uncle, do you want me to be alive or get rape by some gang in the middle of a forest which I didn’t know that it exist?” Tyler nagged about his chores for that day; his uncle didn’t say anything but he just left him in the forest; Tyler did what he have to do, until he noticed that he wasn’t the only  one who’s in the forest, “I’m not alone, I hope they are just scouts who lurking for na…” Tyler was speaking when suddenly a group of people pops out of nowhere, “AH! What the hell?! Don’t rape me!” Tyler screamed to the mysterious group of people, “What? Why the fuck would you think that we men scouts will rape you?” one dude said, “Yeah, what are you doing anyway?” one of the dude that is not the same dude which spoke earlier said to Tyler’s shocked face, “Just laying some rails” Tyler said with some hesitations, the teenagers laughed at him, “Why are you laughing?” “Aren’t you a crazy boy, we fought alligators when we were 15, while you just lay some those heavy metal bars?” another dude show off to Tyler, “You know what, just go, let me just do something that it should be done?” Tyler is figuratively asking them to leave, “Yeah sure whatever” they said and left Tyler with his insignificants, “What’s with the men scout today, but I’m surely they will ask me some help someday, not like to kill someone but to like help some women to get their clothes o…” Tyler was talking to himself when suddenly the men scouts are running with their lives, “Shit! You! Give me one of your bars thingy” one of a dude shouted to Tyler, “What are you talking about?” Tyler politely asked him “A moose is chasing us!” another dude shouted, Tyler look afar and saw the moose which they are talking about, he knew that he have a past encounter with a toxic moose, “Question, is the moose a male or a female?” Tyler asked them, “What?!” “Nothing” So Tyler did his secret body ability to scare the moose away, the scouts were shocked about Tyler’s secret move, “Oh my God, thank you so much” one of the dude said to Tyler, “Eh, it was nothing, just doing what I must” “Oh God, what offer can we give you to you know, give a payback?” one of the dude asked him, Tyler think of a good payback, and he finally got one, “Well, you can give my whole family a free pass to your alligator farm whatever, help me to finish this rails and we could talk about you secrets on being one of the man scouts” Tyler gave everything he might need for future purposes, the man scouts think about his statement, “Uh, well, deal, you are good at thinking something that is tricky” one of a dude said to Tyler, “Yeah, shut up and help me”, so the man scouts help Tyler finish the circuit of the whole train circuit.

After two months, Tyler thought that he should go to the Alligator Farm with his family, “Oh wow, did you save up for this trip” his mother asked “Uh well, yeah, you can say that” Tyler said, “I disagree with you” his mother replied, “What?” “Nothing”, so they went to the Alligator Farm, when they got there, they were mesmerised by the beauty of the farm itself, because of their hypnotised minds, Tyler fell into one of the cages of the alligators, luckily, there was an employee who is doing nothing but he is also near to the upcoming feeding frenzy of Tyler’s poor soul, he saw it and save him with his trusty plastic grabber, it was lucky that it broke when the poor ol’ boy’s body was outside of the cage, “Oh God, thank you for saving me!” Tyler adore this employee’s commitment, “Haha, glad to help you, hey, are you the guy who lays the railroads?” the guy asked, “Wait, are you one of the man scouts?” Tyler asked the guy “Oh yeah, we are actually talking at my work place” the guy said, “Haha, yeah, I really like the place and everything” Tyler made some comments about the place that this guy works “Oh thanks, I really love alligators, I named that one ‘Pilots’” the guy stated some fun facts about his working place, “Oh, but they are twenty one of them” “Yeah, but Pilots is the special alligator that I met” “What made him special” “I don’t know, he is just seem like my grandpa, quiet, old and he’s a pilot, so why not name an animal by your grandfather’s occupation?” “Hmm, good point, you seem as a nice guy” Tyler made some connection with this person, “While thank you, a lot of people said that to me, would you care to know me better?” “Yeah sure, go ahead” Tyler knew that what he said was only a compliment about the guy’s attitude, the guy gave him his number, “Oh wow, thanks, I hope we will meet each other someday” Tyler said, “Same with me”, the guy said to Tyler, Tyler ask to the guy for a thanks in saving him again, and left the Alligator farm with his family, he knew that the day wasn’t over.

Chapter Two: On the Part Timer life

Tyler is now eighteen, and he is working on a grocery in the morning, and Taco Bell at the evening, he also goes to school, which makes him so stressful about his current life, One day, on the day where he is working in the grocery store, he was working as a cashier, and he have a partner named ‘Josh’, he was a bagger, but they are awkward to themselves, because they actually both working at the both Taco Bell branch at evenings, they usually don’t talk to themselves, but Josh wants to know him better, so in their lunch break,  Josh starts the conversation with him, “Uh hey” “Hey” Tyler replies back, “So, how’s your life?” Josh made the conversation lively again, “Uh, it’s good, I just miss the good ol’e days” “What was your life back then?” “Uh well, it was an amazing town, filled with interesting people, I remember the Alligator Farm and this guy saved me, I miss him to be very honest” Tyler is stating his nostalgias  when he was back on his old town, when Josh remember something, “Wait, are you the Tyler which works at the railroads?” Josh asked him, “Maybe, are you one of the man scouts?” Tyler asked him too “Oh God, I can’t believe that we met again” Josh is clearly happy about this very event, “Oh it’s you, it was nice to meet you again” Tyler made some embarrassing greetings, “Nice to meet you too, so what can you say that we should go to the Taco Bell?” “Would I? Sure I will go with you” so they continue working.

They went to the Taco Bell after their morning work, and then when they got there, they are a bit too early for their shift, so they talk about themselves even more, “So, what’s your inspiration to work in the Taco Bell?” Josh asked him “Well, Taco Bell is unique, they make the best tacos here in this town, despite the after effect of it, sometimes I just want to make a music about it, just me, talking about Taco Bell and its delicious tacos, nachos, and my favourite, Chalupas” Tyler is day dreaming of this event to be happen, “Wait, what is a chalupa?” Josh asked Tyler. Tyler laughed “You don’t know that food?” “No, I don’t know that food” “Oh God” Tyler grabs Josh’s Shoulders “It’s the best food you’ll ever taste in your entire life” Tyler laughed at the end from how Josh’s knowledge about the existence of this very food is shallow and vague. When suddenly it’s their shift, “It’s eight o’clock I should probably going to my working station” Josh said, “Oh, okay, take care and have fun at your station” Tyler showed Josh some of his generous heart.

They worked the whole night, handling some customers’ concerns and comments, after a long night working at the Taco Bell, Josh decided to go to a grocery store with Tyler, “Uh Tyler, can you come with me at the grocery store?” “Uh, I have school tomorrow” “Neither do I” Josh laughed at Tyler’s mentality about Josh’s life, so Tyler accompanied Josh and took a walk to the grocery store, as they enter the grocery store, they have noticed that the grocery store is full of old people, scanning through the aisles, “What’s on these people going on the grocery store at the middle of the night?” Josh complains, “I have no idea, but let’s just get what you need” Tyler grabs Josh’s arm and run towards to an aisle which is filled with pictures of isles, “Look, a cute shark, it’s fat” Tyler said, “Okay, what’s with you to sharks and fatness?” “Those two come together, like a coconut; it’s fat and cute...” Tyler is speaking when suddenly one of the elder interrupts their pleasant conversation about fatness, “S’cuse me sonny, what is this thingy?” the old man points at one of the smart toasters, the two guys looked at themselves, “Uh, It’s a toaster that is smart” Tyler said to the old man, “Really, what can this machine do for me?” the old man asked Tyler, “Sir, we don’t work here, go ask someone else” Josh said to the old man because he doesn’t to deal with this old man’s problem, “Josh, I can handle this” Tyler said to Josh, because he wants to play fun with the old man, “Oh my God” Josh talks to himself and laughs at Tyler’s great acting skills, after they had a pleasant conversation with the old man’s insignificant problem about the new features of Smart Toasters, they went home and call it a day. “Wow, I’ve never been with someone else before this late” Tyler said, “I think you might want to rephrase what you said to me” Josh said and laughed, Tyler laughed too with Josh, Tyler tried to reconsider on what he said, “That was awesome, looking forward to you with fun times” Tyler said, “ Aw, me too” Josh said to Tyler, Tyler give Josh a pat on his shoulder and ask to hit the road, “I probably should go now” Tyler said, “Good night, take care” Josh yield Tyler some good manners, “Uh, stay alive?” Tyler yield back, “Haha, stay alive fren!” Josh said and left. Tyler reflects on the words he just said and decided to call it a day, or night.

A week’s passed, Josh and Tyler is currently working at the grocery store, doing some stuff they must do, Josh is asked to get the old lady’s grocery bags to be put in her car’s trunk, so Josh follows the old lady’s steps and noticed that there is some rhythmic beat outside, so he decided to dance with the beat, and Tyler saw him from the inside the grocery store, he was mesmerised by Josh’s dance move, “Oh wow, he would be great if we made music together” Tyler talks to himself, “What?” the customer replied to Tyler’s self-conversation “I wasn’t talking to you ma’am” Tyler kindly said to the customer, “You know, just work” the nagging customer complained, Tyler murmurs about it and waited for Josh to return, Josh returns with a smile on his face, “Wow Josh, you love music?” Tyler asked Josh, “Yes, I do, it is my passion to play the drums actually, I just let myself out with music” Josh express about music, “Oh God, I completely agree with you, I’m actually making some music now” Tyler said to Josh, “Can I hear it?” Josh asked Tyler, “Sure” Tyler hands out his phone and ear phones, and gave one of the ear bud to Josh, “That’s the left channel” Tyler said to Josh for knowing the channel of the ear bud he is about to put on one of his ear, ”Um, on the second thought, maybe later-“ Josh was speaking when Tyler quickly said “Just listen!”,  they both listened to Tyler’s music, while they are listening to it, the store manager came, “I can’t believe that you two actually do that in front of me” The store manager said to them, “Well I can’t believe that you are reading this for about an hour” Tyler said, “What?” the store manager asked, “The book that you are reading, it sucks to be honest” Tyler tried to spill the beans right in front of his boss, “You know, you two are fired, just leave!” the store manager shouted to them, “Uh, Tyler, are you sure about this?” “Yeah, beside, I hate this job, what’s the point of putting charges on everything when we can just share these goods to each other?” Tyler declared a feisty debate to his store manager, “Now you’re being a communist?” The store manager said, “What are you talking about, what’s the connection of me, saying stuff about freedom, to being a communist?” Tyler asked the store manager, “I don’t know, you know, just go” The store manager ask them to leave, the two dudes leave the building and stand by for a bit on the outside, “I can’t believe that you actually did that” Josh said to Tyler, “Eh, I did that to my uncle, and he’s still loves me” “No wonder why my brother is always talking about you.” “What?” “Uh Nothing” then there was an awkward silence, “You know, let’s go to my house, I have something to show you” Josh breaks the silence, “Sure” so they decided to go for a walk to the train station.

While they are inside of the train, they talk about themselves more, “So, what’s your plan and getting some extra money?” Josh asked Tyler, “Well, I will make sure that my anxiety doesn’t gnaw me, because I have no idea where I’ll get some money” Tyler said, “Wait, what’s gnaw?” Josh asked, “Gnaw, uh, it’s like the word ‘vex’“, Tyler said, “I have no idea what are you talking about” Josh laughed about Tyler’s usage of words “Alright buddy, you need to update your grammatical referen-“ Tyler was speaking “I’m not your buddy guy” Josh interrupts Tyler, and they both laughed and continues to talk about their life, when suddenly the conductor of the train spoke, “Good morning Passengers, we will have a sharp turn in the next 1 fo-“ then the whole train suddenly went out ot the track, everyone inside the train started to fly around inside the train and some of them didn’t survive the first accident, but luckily Tyler and Josh surprisingly survive the crash, and they were there, bleeding like a lose psychopath, “Tyler?!” Josh screams at the sir, looking for Tyler, he didn’t know what to do, but he wants to know if Tyler was alive, because Tyler is his only friend for now, after a minute of looking for him, Josh finally found Tyler’s, “There you are Tyler!” he said, he tried to wake Tyler up, but it was no sign of him getting up, Josh burst his tears on the thought that his only friend is dead, “Oh Tyler, you were like my little brother for me” Josh said to Tyler, “Yeah, you are like my brother too Josh” Tyler slowly replied, Josh smiled when he heard Tyler’s beautiful but murmuring words, “Oh God, you’re alive Tyler” Josh said to Tyler with his crying face, “Stop it, your tears are ruining my make up” Tyler said, Josh laughed and carried Tyler, while they are going outside, some police saw them, “Excuse me, are you the only one who survived this crash?” the police man asked them, “while yes, why?”, Tyler answered them, “Well, you are under arrest sir, for attempting killing these innocent people”, “WHAT?!, how can I be the murderer of these people, heck, I can’t kill a single person, except myse-“, Tyler was speaking and the police grab him and take him away , “T-T-Tyler?” Josh wailed.

Chapter Three: Prison time with my Heathens.

After a month a now, Tyler is still on the prison, singing all his heart out, from how depressed he is, hoping that someone will defend his rights, but instead of Josh will be the lawyer of Tyler, he became the prison guard.

The story of how he became a prison guard started at the day when Tyler was on the prison for the first time; Josh went to his good ole man scouts gang, which their haunt is located at the down of the forest. He met the leader, it didn’t mention his name, but his nickname was “Chris”, “Hey Josh, what’s up?” Chris asked, Josh didn’t answered, “What’s the problem?”, “My friend is now on the prison” Josh replied, “Oh God, huh, what do you want to do about it?” Chris asks, “Well, I was planning like a kidnapping scene, like I’m going inside the prison, while you make a distraction to the guards, then everyone will escape and we served freedom to everyone.” Josh described his grand plan, “Uh, how about you take Chad’s place, he is a prison guard of this town, and then you let your friend go with you, wear a disguise”, “Huh, maybe that…” so Josh work at Chad’s position for a month and became the guard of Tyler’s cell

Josh starts his day with a lot of excitement, he can’t wait for his friend to be free like a pigeon in the Central Park, he ate a good load of cereal and went to his ‘work’, and he got at his working place, he saw Tyler, he smiled and ran through the crowd of other guards, he grabs the bars rapidly, making Tyler scared at the sound in which Josh made, “ Oh God, you scared me mist-“ Tyler was speaking and saw that the mister wasn’t just some plain old guard but it was Josh himself, “ OH MY GOD, IT’S YOU!” Tyler shouted, making everyone’s attention accumulate to the startling scene, “SHUT UP YOU BOY” Josh shouted back at Tyler, Tyler looks at Josh eyes and notice that he will be getting free, but Josh didn’t hurry about Tyler’s freedom, he let him frolic on the prison plains, Tyler just stared to Josh, signalling him that he wants to go, ”Come on, I wanna go home” Tyler wailed, little he knows,  Josh wasn’t there at all, he was travelling through the Tyler’s Cell, looking for something. “Huh, I think I forgot my pen and my paper” Tyler said and went inside to his prison cell. Tyler suddenly saw Josh was there, terrified, he said “Josh, what the hell are doing here?”, “Uh, I’m here to get you away from this prison hell” , “Oh yeah, I wrote a lot of songs” Tyler entertains Josh for a while, “ Really?, can you sin-“ Josh was speaking and noticed that he is being distracted, “Tyler, let’s just grab your pieces and let’s go” Josh said, “How on earth I’m getting out here?” Tyler asked, Josh noticed that he was right, with the abundant guards which they have to surpass, he was running out of idea, when he saw the fire alarm, “Tyler, I have a crazy idea”, “I don’t know what you are talking about but I kinda like it”, Josh gave him his extra uniform, “Where do you get these uniforms?”, Tyler asked, “Haha, my friend have 4 police uniforms, and I have no idea why he have those”  starts a fire, when the fire was set, Josh was ready to trigger the fire alarm, “Are you ready?” Josh asked, “Always”, so they trigger the fire alarm, all police grab the prisoners, and went to the field, Tyler and Josh quickly go went, some guards saw them, but they were too busy handling the prisoners, when the time they got out, they quickly entered the car and drove away. “Woah that was awesome” Tyler said to Josh with exhaustion, “Haha, yeah, at least it was fun, but the important that you’re here” Josh joyfully express his feelings, “Huh, will they ever get me again?” Tyler asked himself, “Well, they will notice that the case is very shallow, like your mind” Josh said and laughed, “Why you little cricket” Tyler said and laughed with Josh, after their pleasant conversation about Tyler’s story on his recent prison cell, until they talk about their passion on music.

Tyler wasn’t his best when that time was happening, he need a moral support, until he met Josh, he saw that Josh have the same passion in life as Tyler does, he knew that he would be better if he join his upcoming band, “Uh Josh, can we have a real talk for a moment?” Tyler asked, “Yeah sure, what is it”, “Ever since I saw you, I know you’ll be the best man to be my very own best friend, and I noticed that you saved me from the prison, and I don’t have any money, but we could together raise some money, and maybe you’ll enjoy with me.” Tyler said to Josh, Josh was speechless about Tyler’s plan about his upcoming adulthood, “Oh God, I have nothing to say Tyler, but I look to you as my little brother, I never felt this great love, I love you not because we are sexually attracted, but I love you because I know you are going to be too the best person that I ever met in my entire life.” Josh also said some of his thoughts on what Tyler delightfully said to him. ”WOW, uhhh, I mean, I get the sense of the ‘I love you thingy’, but, sexually attracted? Is it too much to be an innocent love?” Tyler said and laughed, “Oh, I’m so sorry, I don’t know how should I lay my feelings” Josh said, “Haha, it’s okay, but are you willing to be with me?” Tyler asked him again, “Of course, why on earth I would decline your great offer” Josh replied and grab Tyler’s shoulders, Tyler grabs back Josh’s shoulder and offer a hug to him by dragging him closer, “Thank you” they both each other said to themselves. They decided to start a new band, by all the script in which Tyler made and Josh’s interest at beats, until they have reached the fame of being the twenty one pilots.

Real talk:

Their story is pretty interesting, the fact it is almost like a destiny, but with less romance and more on looking for comfort zones. Their story stared as Tyler making music, his music was all about finding the true meaning of life and happiness, but he have no inspiration to look for new people to make himself satisfy and appreciate life itself, until one of his member on the band decide to leave , because he have some personal reasons, but he doesn’t want to live Tyler alone, so he offer one of his college friends, which is Josh, he became the drummer of the band, Tyler want to know him better because that’s what people do when there is someone new at your community, until he noticed that they both got the same ambition when it comes to music, because of his pleasant curiosity, Tyler spent more time with Josh just to talk about their plans and favourites, the scenario keep repeating until they became best friends, making music to feed other people what they’ve always wanted to be treated when they were young, or to make us realised that we are not the only one who suffers, there is hundreds of people who suffer more than we suffer at your mental issues, but Tyler gave us a purpose on why should we stay alive, because you’ll see the beauty of life itself.

_“You can find true ~~love~~ **happiness** at the most unexpected places…”_

_-Gyro_


End file.
